Catherine Knollys
'Catherine Knollys '(nee Carey) is a supporting character in the Tudor Court ''series. She is the illegitimate daughter of Mary Boleyn and Henry VIII, although she bears the surname of her mother's first husband, William Carey. She is the sister of Henry Carey and the half-sister of Anne and Edward Stafford. She is also technically the half-sister of Mary, Elizabeth and Edward Tudor. Catherine later marries Sir Francis Knollys and bears him a daughter, Lettice Knollys. Catherine served her aunt, Anne Boleyn as a maid in waiting and was also the lady-in-waiting of Katherine Howard. She later became a prominent figure at the court of her cousin/half-sister, Queen Elizabeth I. ''The Other Boleyn Girl Catherine is born part way through the novel, to Henry VIII and his then-mistress, Mary Boleyn. She is sent to live at the Boleyn home, Hever Castle, when she a few months old. Her mother does her best to visit her as often as possible. Catherine is afraid to see her mother at first, fearing she would be strict; however, Mary, remembering how terrified she was of her mother's visits as a child, is kind and patient with her. As a result, they develop a very close relationship, considered unusual for noble families. Catherine is later joined at Hever by her brother Henry. She appears unaware that William Carey is not her biological father (or perhaps claims he is her father for the sake of appearances) She also approves of her mother's marriage to William Stafford, viewing him as a father figure. When she is in her early teens, Catherine requests to be allowed to attend her aunt, Queen Anne. Mary reluctantly allows Catherine to become Anne's lady-in-waiting. Catherine is with Anne when she is arrested for treason; she goes with her aunt to the Tower of London at her request, and stays by her side throughout the ordeal. Mary or William visit Catherine to bring her food or clothing as often as they can, though they must do so in secret. Catherine often stays up all night to keep Anne company, wearing herself out in the process. Catherine is at Anne's side when she is executed; her stepfather carries her, half-asleep, from the scaffold and to the waiting boat to take them away from London. The Boleyn Inheritance Catherine's uncle, the Duke of Norfolk, demands that she come to court to serve as the new queen, Anne of Cleves', maid-in-waiting. Catherine befriends Katherine Howard and tells her, when she asks, of how Jane Boleyn testified against her own husband and sister-in-law, resulting in their deaths. Catherine is summoned back home by her mother when the validity of Anne's marriage is called into question. She later returns to serve Queen Katherine, but goes home again to safety when Katherine is arrested for treason. The Virgin's Lover Catherine has, by now, married Sir Francis Knollys and given birth to his daughter, Lettice. She and her family arrive at court once her cousin, Elizabeth Tudor, ascends the throne; Elizabeth greets her warmly and invites her and her daughter to serve as ladies-in-waiting, whilst her husband is appointed to the Privy Council. She remains Elizabeth's trusted friend and confidant, even acting as a witness to her cousin's so-called betrothal to Robert Dudley; she later denies having witnessed it in accordance to Elizabeth's wishes, after she realizes that marrying Robert would be a serious - potentially fatal - mistake. Historical figure Category:Characters Category:Historical figures Category:Real people Category:Tudor Characters Category:Courtiers Category:Female Characters